


A Little Help

by purebeanshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Smut, This is nasty, but i like nasty so, he just can't wait, impatient, shawn is horny, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebeanshawn/pseuds/purebeanshawn
Summary: “How long have you been standing there?”





	A Little Help

I step into Shawn’s apartment and find nothing but silence at the entrance. Getting ready took longer than expected and we are already running late to the wedding.

“Shawn?” I ask. No response. I check the living room and the kitchen. Nothing. When I walk into his room I am taken aback by the view.

He is lying back against the pillows on his bed, his eyes closed and his pants unbuttoned. The last buttons on his shirt are undone and his hand is wrapped around his shaft, stroking softly. His other hand is clutching the fabric against his chest that rises and falls slowly. He breathes loudly, and moans softly when the pace of his hand moving around him increases.

I enjoy the sight for a little while, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms before I clear my throats.

Shawn opens his eyes and a look of terror crosses his face and his hand stills. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you’re making us late,” I chide and bring my wrist up to look at my watch. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to hurry.”

“Wanna help me out?”

“Are you serious right now?!” I raise my eyebrows and my mouth falls open.

“I mean.. It would go quicker,” he laughs.

I consider the idea and watch him as he starts to stroke himself again, knowingly smirking at me. His head lands back on the pillow and he groans. The sight fires me up and I take long steps toward the bed. “Move over,” I instruct, climbing up on the bed next to him.

“Somebody came around,” he grins.

I swing my leg over his, straddling his thighs. Shawn props himself up on his forearms and watches me as I take a hold of his length and start a slow at a slow pace before quickly sliding my fist around his erection that is slick from the massage oil lying next to him on the sheets. He groans at the sudden change and grabs onto my thigh with his shaky hand. I trace his abdomen and chest with my other hand until it reaches his face and I take a hold of his jaw. My thumb strokes his bottom lip and he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around it. He sucks on my thumb then bites down on it and I feel blood rush to my groin, heating up the area. Shawn’s hips buck up against my fist and I tighten my hold and move my hand around him faster.

“Fuck, don’t stop. I’m so close,” he pants.

“You sound so hot when you come. I’m riding you when we get back home. Do you want that? Do you want me to ride you, sweetheart?” I tease and watch as my words rile him up.

“Yes, I want you to ride me, please.” His words are shaky and his breaths become shallow as he moans and his head hits the pillow. Profanities leave his mouth as he comes, thrashing beneath me. His length pulses in my fist as the contractions press his load out, the fluid landing on my fingers and on his chest.

I release his shaft and lick one of my fingers that is coated in his cum. “You taste good.” I move off his thighs and lie down next to him and watch as he relaxes. “I think we need to get you a new shirt,” I smirk, regarding the mess on his chest. 

Shawn looks down at the strings of fluid dispersed across the pale fabric. “I think we do,” he chuckles.


End file.
